


Birthday Candles

by spyrosapyro



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyrosapyro/pseuds/spyrosapyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape has a new found appreciation for birthdays. Short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I intend no ownership of this beautiful series.

Severus blew out his candles with more of a sigh than anything. He _hated_ birthdays. He especially hated his own birthday, as it reminded him of just how many years he was older than his spritely young lover. He glared out from under his shiny silver party hat at the man, as he took back the small cake and began to cut it.

"At least I didn't invite the whole Order this year," he said, too brightly.

"And the staff," Severus added darkly, grimacing as he remembered the surprise party of two years prior. Harry chuckled, and Severus' features softened slightly at the sound.

"Seriously, Sev. You'd think after 10 years together, you'd just roll with it. If I didn't quit celebrating after you almost killed me the first five years, I'm not going to now."

Severus sighed and accepted his plate of sickly sweet birthday cake.

He took a bite and scrunched up his face in displeasure. "This is atrocious."

Amused green eyes lifted to meet his own darker pair as Harry licked the icing from the bottom of a pink candle. The life he found housed in the emerald irises was dearly precious to him; Harry's eyes truly were the windows to his soul, open only to Severus himself.

His lips pulled up slightly at the edges, and Harry smiled. Snape grumbled and returned to pouting, sorry to have given in even easier than he had the year before.

"I really hate birthdays," he grumbled.

Harry chuckled once more before abandoning his dessert and walking around to Severus' side of the small table.  
"Oh shush," he said gently, pulling the man up by the wrist. He gave the older man a soft, lingering kiss, and Snape decided the taste of the frosting might not be that bad after all. Harry tucked a stray hair back behind Severus' ear and straightened his hat, earning a glare and narrowly avoiding a clever hex aimed in his direction. Sliding his hand down to entwine with Snape's, he leaned his slender form into the man's body.

"Come on," he whispered sensually. His warm breath tickled as it played against his ear. A shiver ran down his spine, and a soft sigh escaped his now parted lips. "I'll show you my birthday suit."

He bit his lip as he slowly started walking backwards toward their bedroom, towing the older man along by both hands.

Severus Snape thought he might be able to get used to birthdays.


End file.
